Racket Enforcers
Racket Enforcers are characters in Mafia III. History Each district of New Bordeaux contains two rackets, each run by a Racket Boss. Each boss has one or more enforcers who help them run the rackets and may also serve other roles, such as pimps or drug dealers. Killing a racket boss's enforcers will deal a severe blow to a racket's strength and make it considerably easier to take it down. On their own, the enforcers are usually surrounded by their crew, who assist and protect them. Delray Hollow Merle Jackson *"Rooster" Desaulniers: Merle's cousin, Rooster cools his jets out back making certain no one slips inside this fuck shack without paying upfront. *"Dirty" Gert Delong: Delong keeps the girls who've washed out of Doucet's earning dough by putting them on the stroll outside a two-bit motel. Charlie Kincaid *Doug "Hatchet" Marcheti: Charlie's known Hatchet for years and has figured out how to channel his paranoia into protecting the dough collected from dope deals going down nearby. *Deacon Caruso: There's no one Charlie trusts more with counting dough and cutting dope than Caruso. He's holed up in a garage with roof access that may get you close with minimal exposure. River Row Andy Turetto *Roberto "Bubs" Albano: Bubs is as mean as a goddamn snake. Turetto has him out "reminding" folks to pay their dues and the exposure of the fish market won't sway him from delivering a beating. *"Stitch" Gallo: Gallo's got his hands full with monthly union members, but word is, there's shit in a nearby trailer that could hurt Turetto. Roy Thibideaux *Nestor Pellegrini: Hitting Pellegrini's in your best interests to fuck with Roy's state of mind, but don't skip out on destroying the shit he's got stacked up on the docks. *Fabio "Fab" Fulci: By all accounts, Roy's pal, Fab, is a fucking asshole. So get to the underground canals and take out his crew, the shit they're running and maybe even Fab himself. Pointe Verdun Carl Bevers *Dean "Dino" Barbaro: Dino's strong-arming Bevers' shitty moonshine on the liquor stores around Pointe Verdun. He rolls with a heavy crew so come to this party packing. *Caesar De Angelis: Bevers has Ceasar reaching outside the city to make more money by bringing in a railway crew to run Sweetwater moonshine to nearby towns. Sonny Blue *Tito Leone: Fresh out of the pen, Sonny's boy Tito is a hard-as-nails asshole fucking up folks who miss their payments. But his instincts are rusty, often leaving himself exposed. *Fede "Hats" Iocca: Fede's got history with Sonny and both love doling out private "tours" of the slaughterhouse. You could catch him on his heels if you try splattering his brains on your windshield. Barclay Mills Paul Simmons *Mister Honeysuckle: Puppy's got Mister Honeysuckle cleaning up after some shit that went down recently. That sick motherfucker will be a sitting duck if you take the westside hill. *Seven unnamed cleaners, with six at the Di Napoli Hazardous Storage site. Downtown Jimmy Cavar *"Geezer" Cruzat: Once a Union Rep, Geezer now fucks up hippie protestors at Cavar's worksites. You may have a shot at catching him off guard by hitting the backdoor. *Marlon Boudreaux: Boudreaux's the arrogant prick Cavar brought in to scare the shit out of any city inspectors who come poking around or won't play ball. Frankie Bernard *JC McCall: Messing with the Blackmail Racket's caused Frankie to dispatch McCall with the task of locating the Judas responsible for their trouble. French Ward "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux *Irving Pichot: Irv treats the girls well as long as they keep turning a profit. But a member of his crew will be quick to call in backup if things go sideways. *Ernie Lupo: Ernie is an ex-military officer and close friend to Harry. As a gift for his service, Harry has him keeping an eye on the porno shoot and other smut they store downstairs. *Oscar Sabato: Handsome Harry has no bigger scumbag working in his ranks than Sabato. He takes each girl upstairs to get his personal stamp of approval. Doc Gaston *Lester Terriot: Gaston's got Lester running a makeshift drug den that's kept well stocked by the haul of dope brought up from the underground tunnels. Frisco Fields Chester Moreau *Uncle James: A former teacher who now pounds his lessons into people with bloody fists. *Uncle Bartholomew: This sick fuck rolls through Frisco looking for black folks to beat on. *Uncle Andrew: Fifth generation Southern Union dipshit proving his worth through violence. *Uncle Thaddeus: This headcase went to war filled with rage and came back with even more. Only now, Chester's channeled that anger and targeted it toward the black and poor citizens of the city. *Uncle Jude: This twisted ass-clown actually believes God asked him to terrorize black folks. Bobby Bastian *Gabe Chauvin: Both Bastian and his pal, Chauvin, knew the construction crew on this house would walk away for the right price and leave Chauvin to cook in peace. *"Beaks" Brunner: With Bastian's greenlight, Brunner clipped the old folks who lived here and moved in his cooking rig. He's been making product on the regular ever since. *Lonnie Grima: Grima taught himself to cook by reverse-engineering a dead junkie's supply and managed to improve the quality of the PCP Bastian had been making. Southdowns Johnny "Two-Dicks" Peralta *August "Bulldog" Perotta: Two Dicks trusts Perotta more than he does his own blood. Setting him up to watch over this makeshift casino just seemed natural. Rumor is he's posted some tough doormen at both entrances. *Rocky Torani: Rocky came up with Two-Dicks and his loyalty's paid off with a gig working this high stakes poker game. The boys here like having girls around which could complicate things for you. *Shane Fordham: Drunk assholes placing bets could get out of hand, but Two-Dicks has Shane keeping them in check. That said, if you try to take him out up close and personal things could get messy. Artie Higgins *Santo Celemente: Artie's got Celemente running smaller deals with the locals in this working class neighborhood. If you go in loud, you're liable to have your hands full with the boys in blue. *Alfredo "Fred" Pace: Fred's moving Artie's electronics out of the backyard of this house as if he lived there. The place will be crawling with blue collar yokels, so try sneaking through a nearby house or shooting from a distance. Tickfaw Harbor Pops Holland *Jerry "The Ferret" Verret: With a little dough lining the right pockets, Pops secured action for The Ferret's crew to pull shit off some boxcars. Maybe hit a higher vantage point and see if you can get a clean shot. Junior Holland *Darrel "The Jew" Brand: Brand's a wannabe race car driver Junior brought in after catching Brand trying to boost one of his rides. Best shot to take him out will be finding some high ground. *Wayne Roussel: Wayne's the best grease monkey Junior's got so taking him out along with the cars he's working on will be a massive blow. Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III